gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rancher
Generic (3D Universe) Rancher (GTA IV) |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} |flags = GTA IV |modelname = rancher (All games) rnchlure (GTA SA; Lure variant) |handlingname = RANCHER |textlabelname = RANCHER |roadspawn = Yes (All games) |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawngroups = }} |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Rancher is an 4×4 off-road vehicle that appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. It is manufactured by Declasse in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe Both renditions of the Rancher resemble a , particularly the 1979 and 1981-1988 models. It is stylised as a medium-sized SUV designed with off-road capabilities in mind, featuring large tires, soft suspensions and a high ground clearance. Despite its size, the two-door Rancher is only capable of holding two occupants, as its rear compartment is not capable of carrying passengers, similar to two-door pickup trucks in the series. Both renditions follows a two-tone color scheme, where the primary color covers the majority of the vehicle, such as the hood, roof, some parts of the side profiling, and the rear bed. The secondary color poses as a stripe-like print on the sides and rear of the vehicle. The Grand Theft Auto: Vice City rendition always have the lower section in a black color, resulting in three different colors on a single car. This was changed in the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas rendition, so the lower section will have the same color as the upper section of the vehicle. Both cars only differs in minor details, such as the headlights, tail lights, rear end and wheels. Despite being absent from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the SUV has its gang version, which shares most of the characteristics, but its details are very different. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Rancher returns to Grand Theft Auto IV with a highly similar design, only now higher quality and slight cosmetic adjustments. This rendition appears to be based on the , while the tail lights and the slight lean of the rear of the cab resemble the . Again, the vehicle follows the same two-tone color scheme, in the same manner as the GTA San Andreas rendition. In the frontal area, basic square headlights with small slit-indicator lights are found at the very edge of the grille-area. The grille is a basic rectangle with 6 splitters, finished in chrome. A basic singular bumper is found, with the front registration plate placed in the center, housed in a black frame. On the hood, a groove can be seen spanning the entire depth of the hood, curving off at the end. The entire hood is slightly raised near the edges. A simple flat front windscreen is found with also-simple rectangular side mirrors attached to the front doors with thin rods. The side windows are lined with a white outline, not present on the front windshield. On the side, the most distinctive feature is the piped side steps found on either side of the vehicle. They attach to the underside of the vehicle. The Declasse logo is printed just behind the front fenders. The vehicle holds a compact design in the side profiling, being a compact 2-door SUT (and SUV when the rear camper-shell is attached). The wheel arches mostly avoid curves, with basic square-shaped arches with a small black arch trim outlining this. On the roof, a small aerial is present in the center. On the rear, the vehicle features thin lighting units curving around the rear quarter. The vehicle's main brake lights are fitted in the center of the housing, with the indicators being at the top of the unit, and the reverse lights being squared, surrounded by the rear fog-lights (which appear unusable in-game). The Declasse's text logo is printed on the left side of the rear tailgate, and "Rancher" appears in a red format on the right side of it. The rear license plate is embedded into the tailgate, positioned to the right. The secondary colored "stripe" wraps most of the rear tailgate. The rear diff is also centralized on the rear axle. On the underside, the exhaust can be seen clearer, revealing it holds a large silencer directly after the exhaust tips are exposed. The exhaust pipe then diagonally crosses the chassis and follows the driveshaft back to the engine. While the suspension remains too unclear to identify, the Rancher appears to use a mix of both A-frame-dependent suspension (lightly indicated on the front axles) and leaf-suspension (seen on the rear axle, with only a small number of steel packs, hinting its light weight capacity). The Rancher has 6-spoke alloy rims wrapped in high profile off-road tires, with knobbly treads and wide profiling. On the rear underside, the exhaust can be seen. The exhaust takes a basic single exit, twin exhaust configuration, relating back to the modeled straight-4 engine. It is mounted on the left. The Rancher may come with several accessories: *A rear bed-cap (known as camper shells). *Rear mounted roll-bar with spotlights and card boxes in the bed. *Two different front bullbars. *A rear bedbox with several card boxes also in the rear. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Rancher is one of the best SUVs. Though its' top speed and acceleration are only average, its' handling, grip, and ride quality off-road is unmatched. What sets it apart from other SUVs like the Landstalker and Patriot is its' excellent suspension, making the toughest of bumps and hurdles almost nonexistent, and keeping the car stable throughout even San Andreas' winding country roads and rolling hills. Its' 4WD powertrain and large tires provide ample grip for climbing steep hills. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the car makes an excellent choice for the racing mission Wu Zi Mu, where its' excellent suspension and grip allow it to easily overtake the adversaries, who primarily use rear-wheel drive on-road vehicles such as the Stallion. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Rancher is not an on-road performance oriented vehicle. Its suspension consists of solid axles front and rear, as opposed to the independent suspension on more refined SUV's and pick-ups. This layout, coupled with a potent four-cylinder engine, means that on-road cornering is an erratic affair, with plenty of sliding and body roll. However, the old-fashioned suspension, together with 4WD and an easily controlled engine, starts to pay off when the vehicle is taken off-road. In the hands of a skillful driver, the Rancher is an excellent off-roader. The high ground clearance means boulders are negotiated with ease. The solid axles keep the vehicle planted, although the driver must always be wary of the risk of a roll-over (due to the high center of gravity). The vehicle features a modeled twincam inline-4, laid longitudinally in a front-engine, all wheel drive layout. The vehicle also features a large rear diff and silenced exhaust system. GTA IV Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Rancher can be modified at the TransFender mod garage with paint (two colors), hoods, exhausts, spoilers, lights, nitrous (all), roofs, wheels, stereo (Bass Boost) and hydraulics. However, the Rancher spawned by Cheats (with blacked out windows) cannot be modified, nor can it be exported. The Rancher can be modified at TransFenders. *The Transfender in Las Venturas charges 20% more for every modification except colors. Image Gallery RancherBedcap-GTAIV-front.png|The Rancher with a bedcap in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) RancherBedbox-GTAIV-front.png|The Rancher with a rear bedbox in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) RancherBullbar-GTAIV-front.png|The Rancher with a bullbar in Grand Theft Auto IV. RancherBullbar2-GTAIV-front.png|The Rancher with a different bullbar in Grand Theft Auto IV. RancherSpotLights-GTAIV-front.png|The Rancher with spotlights in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) Paleto-Bay-Monster-Truck-Festival-Rancher-Poster-GTAV.png|A Rancher Moster truck on a Paleto Bay Monster Truck Festival poster in Grand Theft Auto V. Variants Special Variants *A unique "Lure Rancher" (internal name "rnchlure") is spawned with the spawn a Rancher cheat in GTA San Andreas. The vehicle's internal name suggests that it was intended for use in the mission "Lure", however a regular Rancher is used in that mission. The only distinction of this variant from the normal Rancher are its black-tinted windows (which obscure the occupants of the vehicle, a central element of the Lure mission). Unlike the normal Rancher, the "lure" version cannot be exported or modded at mod garages. Rancher-GTASA-FrontQuarter-Lure.jpg|Unused "Lure Rancher". (Rear quarter view) * A completely black Rancher, looking like a shortened FBI Rancher, can be obtained in GTA Vice City. To do this, the player must complete the "Test Track" mission three times, each time faster than the previous. On the fourth attempt, a PIG driving a black Rancher will appear and start driving around the track. He will not try to harm the player, even when the car gets stolen from him. This car can not be found anywhere else in the game without cheating. Rancher-GTAVC-Black.jpg|The black Rancher in GTA Vice City. (Rear quarter view) * In GTA IV, a Rancher is among a range of cars requested in Stevie's Car Thefts, featuring a unique blood red and light gray body color. The Rancher may come with or without a camper shell, as well as one of a range of accessories, much like a regular Rancher. As with the other Theft vehicles, the player can take it, store it and then go back to find another one to complete the mission with. Rancher-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The Rancher requested in Stevie's Car Thefts. Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Martha's Mug Shot - Some agents block the main entrances of InterGlobal Studios with Ranchers and start to fire against Tommy as soon he returns. * Sunshine Autos Import Garage - The Rancher is one of the 24 vehicles wanted by Sunshine Autos for its import garage. Placed on the first list. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Lure - CJ drives to Angel Pine to lure the Da Nang Boys, thus Woozie and Ran Fa Li can leave the apartment in safety. * Exports and Imports - The Rancher is one of the 30 vehicles wanted for the side-mission. Placed on the second list. Grand Theft Auto IV * Stevie's Car Thefts - The Rancher is one of the 30 vehicles wanted by the Stevie's Car Thefts in the side-mission of the same name. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Being driven around the Vice Point Mall in Vice Point. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Spawns regularly in the desert and countryside. *Parked by a garage to the south west of the farm at Blueberry Acres, Red County (only when wanted for export). *At the Import/Export Ship at Easter Basin, San Fierro for $32,000. *Parked next to a building northwest of Hunter Quarry and east of Cluckin' Bell in Bone County. *Parked between trailers north of Ammu-Nation in eastern Bone County. *Parked outside the El Quebrados Police Station, Tierra Robada. *Northernmost trailer in Las Payasadas. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Parked beside The Triangle Club in Bohan (multiplayer only). *Common around Chinatown. *Common on Frankfort Ave, in Middle Park, Varsity Heights and North Holland. *Commonly spawns if the player is driving a Regina (''TLAD'' only). *Regularly spawns if the player is driving a Voodoo around Cerveza Heights. *May spawn if driving a Contender in Steinway. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *After completing Stevie's car theft sidemission, he will buy the Rancher from Niko for $2,500. Trivia General * The Rancher plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** GTA San Andreas: K-DST. ** GTA IV: Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. * The name "Rancher" is similar to , a compact pickup manufactured by Ford. The "Ranger" name is further used in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas as the police version of the Rancher. ** The Rancher also somewhat resembles a Ford Bronco, the Ranger's 4X4 variant. * The vehicle makes a cameo appearance in the Rockstar Vancouver game, Bully [1]. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * The rear-view mirrors will not have its reflectors rendered fully when the Rancher has its headlights on, this is a probably due to it being an improper render or graphical error. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' .]] *Rusting wrecks of Ranchers can also be found in various dilapidated areas and junkyards in ''GTA IV. The same also appears in Grand Theft Auto V. See Also ;Variants of the Rancher : *Ranger - Law enforcement SUV based on the Rancher. *Rancher XL - Four-door variant of the Rancher. *FBI Rancher - Four-door FBI variant. *Police Rancher - Police variant in Grand Theft Auto V. *Gang Rancher - Gang variant. *Sandking - A sportier version of the Rancher. ;Similar vehicles : *Granger *Bobcat *Mesa Grande Navigation }}pl:Rancher pt:Rancher ru:Rancher fr:Rancher de:Rancher es:Rancher Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:SUVs Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:SUTs Category:All wheel drive vehicles